Namikaze's
by Official.marcie
Summary: What if Minato's parent were Jiraiya and Tsunade and he had a twin? Minato and Kushina survive and have twins themselves. His sister had a child that gets visited by the Sage of Six Path's himself. What if the child was an Otsutsuki himself? The Uchiha are alive and this story is OC centric. AU
1. Birth

**A/N:**

 **So this is my first time doing a fanfic so please bear with me. I may get a few things fucked up but I'll learn as I go along. So for my very vague Summary, I did say that there is a Female Sasuke. The Uchiha are alive because so is Minato. Jiraiya will have the name Namikaze for obvious reasons. All in all, I hope this goes well. Thank you to those who do check this out. Enjoy (hopefully)!**

* * *

"How are you doing Ito-chan," a strong feminine voice spoke out. The woman that spoke had her green haori on with the kanji for "gamble" on the back. Underneath she wore a kimono top with no sleeves with highwater pants and kunoichi high heels. Her sandy blonde hair was tied into pigtails.

"Mother I am fine. Really I am," the other blonde spoke. Her hair was like her mothers but a brighter color as if it was the sun. Her eyes as blue as sapphires like her twin brother. She was giving birth this year to his brother's wife but unlike her, she wasn't having twins.

"Oh, I remember when Minato-chan and you were born! Ah, now you two are having your own children. You guys grow up so fast, don't you think Jiraiya-Kun," the elder blonde ask. The younger blonde turned her head to the window. There stood her father who had stark white hair. Spikey it was and long too.

"Oh yes, Tsunade-Hime. I remember young Hideo on my team asking Minato and me how to win over the ever stoic ice princess of the Leaf Ito Namikaze," he joked. Ito softly chuckled remember the pale boy for the time being so nervous to talk to him. There was a knock on the door. Tsunade opened the door to find her son and his wife. Her son was lean and nimble. He adorned the leaf's regular jounin garb but over it was a long white haori. On the bottom was red flames while in the mid back read "Fourth Hokage" in kanji. His wife wore a green dress with periwinkle shinobi shoes. In a stroller held twins. Both yellow-haired. The little girl had violet eyes while her brother had blue ones like his father. On their small faces had small whisker-like marks. Three on each side.

"Brother, what brings you here? Shouldn't Kushi-chan be resting as well," Ito asked?

"I can assure you I'm fine Ito-chan plus I just wanted to see you before you give birth," the redhead woman spoke happily. The two gave each other a hug. Kushina whispered into her best friend's ear,"It really does hurt, you know." Ito chuckled at her friend's warning. Oh, she knew it would but hearing it from the "Red Hot Habanero" was utterly amusing.

"I can't see my sister before she gives birth? Plus his godfather should be in attendance in some way," Minato said.

"Who said I was making you godfather," Ito asked confusedly with her head tilted to the side. Minato had found himself in a corner with a raincloud muttering "that bastard Hideo promised me." Ito chuckled softly at her brother's antics. A whoosh sound alerted the family as a pale man stood next to Ito. The man wore the same uniform as Minato except for the haori. His hair went down to the nape of his neck. Bangs covered his face while it was adorned with a humored smile.

"Hideo-koi, I thought you would never make it," she joked.

"Real funny Ito-chan but I was getting myself prepared for this you know! I'm so ready," he gloated.

"The last time I saw you was thirty minutes before we came here. You were so nervous you were throwing up in the bathroom," Kushina ratted the man out. Hideo pouted while looking away. The room laughed at the expense of the man. The group had talked until it was time for the baby to be born. While in the middle of operation someone let out a girlish scream.

"Hideo I'm going to fucking kill you for doing this to me," Ito growled as she crushed her husband's hand.

"Funny thing I said that to your father. I think I almost turned his bones to paste," Tsunade chuckled.

"SHUT UP MOTHER," Ito screamed. Hours later a sandy blonde boy with amber eyes like his grandmother was born. He had the same hair as his father but the features of his mother were more dominant. Tsunade handed her daughter the boy. The young woman cried softly as she held her son.

"He's beautiful," Ito said softly. Hideo agreed as well. Finally, after so much war they could finally settle down and start a family. Tsunade cried softly as well as this was the family her and Jiraiya dreamed of. Tsunade went to go finish the paperwork as the rest of the family came in. Kushina squealed when she came in. The redhead though he was adorable.

"You know the only thing I really have to say is why are all Namikaze males so girly? Minato looks girly and Naru-chan and Yuki-chan. I just don't get it," Kushina mused out loud.

"It just shows how much more dominant mother's genes are then father," Ito joked. Jiraiya let an undignified "hey" as the room laughed. Tsunade walked in settling everything. Each adult had taken turns holding the child. The only weird thing about it was that it didn't cry really.

After a while of chatting the room blacked out. It turned into nothing but a dark place. A male figure with horns that looked like rabbit ears floated in the lotus position. Hideo's breath hitched as he recognized the man.

"Hagoromo-Jiji," Hideo greeted.

"It is good to see you as well Hideo-Kun," the elderly man spoke out.

"Who are you and what do you want," Tsunade spoke defensively. Instead of Hagoromo speaking it was Hideo.

"He's the Sage of Six Paths. My ancestor to be exact." The room gaped in awe at the man that is known to start ninshu which transformed into ninjutsu. The original "God Of Shinobi."

"W-why are you here," Jiraiya stammered.

"That boy in the young woman's arms is why. He is my reincarnation, the one who is destined to hold and protect the Ten-Tails. A long time ago I split the Ten into nine but it was never complete as the Ten remained. Long have I waited for the right person to hold her. I can sense that the Rinne-Sharingan is dormant in him as well. It is imperative that this happens because I have little time before I go," Hagoromo spoke. It took time to digest. This...this was wasn't real; it couldn't be.

"Will anything happen to him?"

"Nothing harmful really. As he grows with the Ten his chakra reserves will increase. She may or may not help him unlock his doujutsu naturally or she will do it herself. It is a heavy burden as the incarnation of my son has a tailed beast within him," he spoke calmly.

"W-who's that?"

"If I told you would you neglected your other child young Uzumaki?" She shook her head. Kushina would rather kill herself than neglect one of her babies.

"I still will not tell you either way. The answer will be shown in later years. I need you all to help me with the sealing as well. If Ito were to do it with just Hideo-Kun the two would die but with the rest of you here, they will survive. I need an answer, Ito." Her hair covered her eyes. Ito stared at the curious look of her child. It didn't know what was happening but Yukio felt relatively comfortable in his mother's hold.

"I'll do it," Ito spoke quietly. Hideo floated over and held his hands. She slowly placed the boy in the old man's hand. A ritual altar was summoned. Hagoromo placed the boy on the altar and slowly unraveling the boy to mark the belly with a seal matrix. Behind them, a woman with ten white furry tales was chained up.

"Follow along with my hand signs quickly." All six adults followed the hand signs. The tailed beast was transferred into the matrix sealing it within the boy. The seal shrunk into six dots with a crescent moon covering the soon in the middle of the black dots.

"Seal complete," Hagoromo breathed out. He was tired and his chakra was running low. "I will come back one day for him. I will teach him when he's old enough but it looks like I will have to go. In this scroll holds the secrets to the Rinne-Sharingan. When he unlocks it to give it to him. I must go now." The man faded out and the room turned back to normal.

"That's enough for one night. I'm going home. I'm tired and I want to sleep so see you later my little girl," Jiraiya said tiredly. He jumped out the window. Tsunade sighed saying she was checking out as well but would come back first thing tomorrow morning. Minato and Kushina left with the twins. They said their goodbyes. Hideo fell asleep next to his wife and son. Ito fell asleep with her son in her hands. A small smile graced her face as her family was okay.

* * *

 **A/N: Was it good, bad, or alright? R &R and thank you again for reading.**


	2. First day & Important Meeting

**A/N:**

 **Back at it again! Let's go!**

* * *

Six years had passed since that event. Young Yukio grew up in a stable environment. The only one who truly spoiled him was his grandmother. His mother and father weren't strict but they weren't too lenient. They had taught him shinobi arts from a young age. He was highly skilled. He definitely took after his mother in the personality department. Jiraiya mentioned that he was better than Minato and Ito at that age. Naruto and Natsuki were good as well. Naruto took after his mom. His sister was a hybrid of both. Now the trio of Namikaze was starting their first day of the ninja academy.

"I don't want to be here," Naruto and Yukio spoke in unison. The boys hated the fact they had to wake up early. It was an annoyance the disliked. Sure some of their friends were going but other than that it was nothing more than a nuisance. Natsuki, on the other hand, enjoyed it.

"I know you guys like sleeping but if you want to be a ninja you have to go through this. We all did," Kushina informed them. The two blond boys sighed in dismay. Minato had given his speech and then the students were ushered into their respective class. Their teacher was a tanned man with a horizontal scar running across his nose. He wore a chunin vest and had his haired tied in a ponytail. His partner was a bleach blue haired male with the same outfit.

"Hello students my name is Iruka Umino and this is Mizuki. We will be your new sensei's so you will call us Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei," he informed the class.

"Okay so now I will take roll call," Mizuki spoke out. Roll call went on until he froze on the three names he grazed over.

"Naruto Namikaze."

"Here!"

"Natsuki Namikaze."

"Right Here!"

"Yukio Namikaze." The boy yawned and rolled his eyes.

"Present," he spoke in a monotone voice. Roll called continued on as they drawled on.

"Okay, class so we're going to assess some of your skills. Please follow us." The class followed the two chunin down into the school's training ground. They were asked to be split apart into males and females.

"Okay, so we're going to do the accuracy test. Does anyone want to set the table," Mizuki asked? Yukio raised his hand. He was selected to go up. Iruka gave the boy ten kunai to hit the ten targets. Yukio launched them while yawning. Iruka and Mizuki gaped at the result. Ten for ten. Most of the female population cheered dreamily. The boy was handed ten shurikens and the same result was met. He walked away next to his cousins who were deadpanning.

"Why?"

"Child's play my dear Natsu-chan. Plus it was fun seeing their faces. Naruto-nii you owe me a cup of tea if you don't hit eight out of ten."

"If I do get that much you owe me a bowl of ramen." The boys shook hands while Natsuki rolled her eyes.

"Are they always like that," a girl with pink hair asked Natsuki.

"Naruto is but Yukio is relatively quiet. He's only really talkative around people he's comfortable but still rather read." The girl's green eyes lit up as she heard the young boy likes to read. Others went ahead of Natsuki and Naruto. The pink haired girl who's name was Sakura got only half on both. Natsuki got nine out of ten and sadly Naruto got seven out of ten. The Uchiha girl in their class got eight out of ten as well. She walked over to Naruto and stuck her tongue out. Her name was Satsuki Uchiha. She was the daughter of their mother's teammate so they grew up together.

"Of course you'd be the one to lose by one like that!"

"Shut up! Ugh, I hope I didn't inherit grandma's luck," he whined. Yukio chuckled at the young boy's dismay.

"Well at least yours hit. Shikamaru didn't care to let them land," Natsuki mused. The young pineapple haired boy sneezed at the mention of his name the muttered "troublesome blonde's." Time passed as they now were doing the taijutsu portion.

"Naruto Namikaze and Yukio Namikaze please step up," Iruka called. The walked up in front of the class. The did the seal of confrontation and then set into their stances. Iruka and Mizuki looked wide eyed at their taijutsu stances. Naruto was using the Senju stance which used power. Yukio stood in the Humming Jay stance. It was like the humming bird but relied on speed and strength.

"Fight." The two speed to each other. Yukio caught his cousin's fist. Naruto sent a punch to abdomen. Yukio pushed off quickly and then landed a hit in the solar plexus. Naruto yelled out in pain. Seeing an opportunity, Yukio rushed forward and let an axe kick go. Naruto caught it and brought him forward. He landed a hit on Yukio's cheek. Naruto threw another punch but flipped over him and brought down an axe kick on his head. As Naruto went down Yukio flipped back and landed a knee kick in Naruto's face. Naruto flew back and got into his stance. The two went back and forward exchanging kicks and punches. Naruto fought like a brawler while Yukio fought with speed and grace. Naruto sent a kick forward but Yukio ducked under it and sent a heal kick to Naruto's face. Naruto stumbled but was then swept under his feet. Naruto hit the ground with a thud. On his neck he felt the boot of his cousin.

"Yield or I'll break it," Yukio spoke threateningly. He sent out a small amount of killing intent to emphasize his point.

"I-I yield," Naruto squeaked. Yukio let the killing intent go and picked his cousin up.

"Winner Yukio Namikaze." The cousins interlocked their pointer and middle fingers. Cheers went around for the fight. Naruto pouted but Yukio healed the boy quickly.

"Thanks and I'll get you next time," Naruto exclaimed.

"Sure you will." Naruto growled as the two sat next to Satsuki and Natsuki. Naruto grumbled as Yukio read a book on sealing.

"Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara please step up." A plump boy walked up with a bag of barbeque chips. His friend Shikamaru walked up yawning.

"Begin."

"I quit. This is too troublesome," he yawned. A few snickered while others gave an indignant cry of frustration.

"Yeah I don't want to fight a friend either." Iruka shook his head. Typical Nara really. He announced the winner of the match as Choji. The boys went on until the girls did. Natsuki sadly wiped the floor against Sakura. Satsuki demolished a blonde girl named Ino Yamanaka. Two white eyed girls went against each other. Cousins it seemed as the brown haired one fought the midnight haired girl.

"Winner Akane Hyuga," Iruka announced. The Hyuga girl helped her cousin up who mumbled something shyly.

"Next is Ami Uzuki and Naomi Uchiha," Iruka announced. Yukio finally looked up from his book to see a curly haired Uchiha against the purple haired girl.

"Ah so Shisui-nii sister is fighting. She's going to win," he predicted. The fight started and Naomi won quickly. She was announced the winner. Looking over to Yukio, she saw me mouth 'five to zero' which irked her. The day had ended and the group met up with their parents.

"How did you first day go," Ito asked her son.

"Basic stuff. History was boring. Math was easy and reading and writing as well. The shinobi drills were child's play and I whooped Naruto's butt," Yukio explained. Naruto pouted as Kushina laughed and his sister consoled him.

"Yuki-chan," a small feminine voice yelled. He was tackled from behind as Naomi sat on his back. Yukio sighed as he got up.

"Yes Naomi-chan?"

"Just to let you know I'm going to beat you next spar," she challenged. Naomi growled as Yukio yawned in her face.

"Sure, sure. You say that all the time. Anyway I'm still better at the body flicker."

"I'm still better than you at shuriken jutsu."

"Very true but I'm tired and Naruto owes me too. I'll see you when I come by later probably. See ya," he spoke tiredly. The two fist bumped and left each other. Kushina and Ito looked at each other and nodded.

"Blonde Uchihas," they thought.

* * *

After a year the boy was doing better than normal students. His grades were at an all time high. His mother had also just birth two sisters. Twins really and they were his joy. His aunt had gave birth again as well. The family grew in a short amount of time.

It was the end of the school day and he was walking home by himself. Young Yukio was reading as he bumped into someone.

"My apologies mister. I wasn't paying attention where I was going," Yukio spoke out. He heard a small chuckle. The man had his right eye covered in bandages and his right arm was in a sling as well. The one eyed man had cane in his other hand.

"It is quite alright really. You are Yukio Namikaze are you not?" The blond dumbly nodded as the man helped him up.

"You're Danzo Shimura, rival to the Third Hokage. You're known as Darkness of Shinobi and the best wind style user," the young Namikaze spoke in awe. Danzo nodded and mentally applauded the boy for know his information.

"Ah yes and you are the son of the great Yellow Wraith. You have good skill as well I hear. Do you want to see something?" Yukio nodded. The elder placed his hand on the young boys shoulder. The two flickered to the top of the Hokage monument overlooking the city.

"What do you see out there," Danzo asked as he pointed his cane to the village.

"The Village Hidden in the Leaves. Our home."

"Precisely. You are training to protect not only yourself but your home and the people residing in here. You are a tool merely to be used to protect these people. Now answer me; would you do anything to protect the people here? Your home? Your family and your little sisters?"

"Yes," the boy spoke without any hesitation. Danzo would get the perfect tool as he caught the boy.

"Even if it meant turning into an emotionless tool? Even if it means training until your muscles tear. Even if it meant you never really existed?"

"Yes."

"What if I told you I would take you under my wing? In a secret organization built to protect the Leaf in the shadows," Danzo asked.

"I would accept."

"The welcome to ROOT then, my dear Yukio Namikaze."

* * *

 **A/N: Ah another chapter done.**


	3. Team and testing

**A/N:**

 **I had this prewritten. Ah it's great isn't it? Anway enjoy.**

* * *

Another five years had passed. Yukio and the Namikaze's had grown. Yukio was certified known as a prodigy as he knew elemental jutsus from all five elements. No his arsenal wasn't large but it was good enough. His cousins were water and wind which wasn't shocking considering their last names but Natsuki had another element. She had earth which to the shocking development she had Wood Style just like her great great grandfather. Naruto could use water like the second to a degree. He wasn't left out. Yukio and Natsuki were kenjutsu users as time went on. They had an excellent teacher in Kushina as she was said to rival all Seven Swordsman of the Mist, together.

Yukio had been woken up by two balls of energy. One had a mop of white hair while the other had his color hair.

"Tsubaki-chan, Hikari-chan I'm awake I'm awake!" The twins giggled as their brother hugged them in the morning.

"Mommy said it was time to get up," the white-haired girl Tsubaki said.

"So we decided to do it ourselves," Hikari giggled. Yukio shook his head as he kissed his sister's foreheads. The twins ran out his room quickly. Oh, how he loved them. A knock on the window was heard from him. He opened the door to find an ANBU operative was outside. On his mask had the 'Ne' symbol meaning ROOT.

"A gift from Danzo-sama, Yukio-sama," the ROOT ANBU spoke in an emotionless tone. He was handed a scroll.

"Tell sensei I said thank you." The ROOT agent nodded and flickered away. He unrolled the scroll and equipment were set out. There was a note on top of the equipment.

" _Dear Yukio_

 _I have gotten the specified outfit you wanted and weapons. It was a pleasure having you in ROOT for a while as you were my best operative. Remember should you need anything come to me. But remember we work in shadows. We don't exist. We do what the village can't._ " Yukio burned the paper and got dressed. He got a few sets of weapons. Chains were spear tips at the end. The chains wrapped around his arms and turned into a chain like a tattoo.

"The art of sealing," Yukio thought. Yukio also had a black metal tsurugi given to him. It was made in the land of Iron with chakra conducting metal. It was made with the same materials of the Kusanagi. His pants were somewhat form fitting. They were black ANBU pants and his kunai holster was taped on is left. Instead of wearing the regular shinobi sandals he wore black steel-toed boots. He wore a black long sleeve shirt underneath A armor. Black gloves adorned his hands and last but not least a poncho over the top part of his body that had a hood. He tied his black headband and walked downstairs. His mother and father were already eating as were his sister's he sat down and took ate as well.

"You look dashing if I do say so myself," Hideo spoke out.

"I agree but I wonder where did you get those clothes from," His mother asked.

"Ah, you know someone gave them to me. It was a gift given to me in a scroll. Don't know who sent it though," he lied. His parents shrugged it off as the young girls were giving their older brother compliments. He smiled softly before finishing eating his mother took care of the dishes.

"Look at the time. Big brother has to go so come here," he spoke softly. The two girls rushed into their brother's outstretched arms. He kissed the crown of his sister's heads and ruffled their hair. Hideo and Ito looked on happily at Yukio's actions.

"Have a nice day son."

"Don't go blowing up stuff on your first mission. I don't even know how we blew up a fence on my first mission. Fugaku was sure mad," Hideo murmured at the end. Yukio Body Flickered out of there. It was a perfect one with no sound or smoke. Yukio flickered right in his seat silently. He opened a book of sealing. He was good but still had a lot to learn. Next to him was someone who had also grown. Naomi grew beautifully as she wore a battle kimono with a chokuto tied around her waist. Her hair tied back but still maintained it's curly features.

"Of course you would be the only one to notice I was here," the young preteen mused.

"What are best friends for? Oh also my brother wanted me to give you this," Naomi spoke back to him. It was a scroll. Unsealing it he was handed twin daggers. One's blade was white like the snow and the other was the same color of his tsurugi. Yukio clipped them to his lower back horizontally.

"Tell him I said thanks. Also, thank you yourself because I know you got them for me as well." The young Uchiha stammered trying to deny the accusation but it was to no avail. Yukio chuckled softly as he continued reading. He would make it to level four by the end of this month. Minutes later two girls he wanted to avoid entirely rushed into class yelling at each other.

"I'm going to sit next to him Ino-pig," Sakura yelled.

"NO way I was here first forehead," Ino yelled back. The two kunoichis were yelling at each other. It was annoying and embarrassing. They're ninja and they want to have a romantic fantasy? Not happening on Yukio's watch. The two girls stop yelling and looked over at their object of their affection. Next to him was the Uchiha girl that drove others away from him. He locked eye contact with them and silently weaved hand signs beneath the desk. Yukio trapped the two in a genjutsu to calm them down.

"Thank you Yuki-Kun. I thought I would've had to hit them," a familiar voice spoke. His cousin Natsuki stood there. She adorned a yellow kimono with a sash wrapped around her waist. The Uzumaki swirl located on the bottom right and the Senju symbol on her left.

"Ah, you know me, great as always." She rolled her eyes as she walked over to him. Naruto ran into the room. His hair was a little long. He wore a black jacket with a blue shirt underneath. The boy had also worn black ANBU pants and regular shinobi sandals. For his love of orange, he wore an orange bandana around his neck.

"Oh, Yukio what's up! I'm so pumped for teams. You think they'd have you, sis and me on the same team?"

"Not unless they want a team that would obliterate others on the field and chunin exams. Plus that wouldn't balance the teams out. It would be overkill," Yukio spoke monotonously. Natsuki and Naruto agreed with a high five. A few others came in later on. Then Iruka walked into the classroom Mizuki. Mizuki had a sneer on his face when looking at his cousins but quickly got rid of it. Everyone seemed excited about teams. Teams 1-6 were called. They were just civilians that would probably another year or two. Next came the bread and butter teams. Teams that are supposed to be good out the gate.

"Team Seven will consist of Satsuki Uchiha, Naruto Namikaze, and Sakura Haruno!" Sakura cheered for being on a team with an Uchiha and Namikaze. Naruto smiled happily while Satsuki groaned.

"Team Eight will consist of Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuga," Kiba yelled happily as his dog, Akamaru, yelped happily. Hinata softly smiles while Shino just… just sat there.

"Team Nine is still in rotation so we'll move on to Team Ten. Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka." Ino cried out on being on a team with two lazy bastards. Shikamaru muttered "troublesome blonde," ever so intelligently. Ino had started yelling the lazy boy who started hitting his head on the desk. Iruka using his Big head Jutsu to silence her again.

"Team Eleven will consist of Natsuki Namikaze, Sai, and Ami Uzuki." Yukio looked up from his book to staring at the very, very pale boy. The boy looked over at him with a smile which set his nerves on fire. Nonetheless, he would talk to him.

"Last but not least Team Twelve. Yukio Namikaze, Naomi Uchiha, and Akane Hyuga. Now it's lunch time so please report back here in an hour to meet your sensei," Iruka said. The kids started walking out with their team. Yukio walked passed everyone to Sai.

"Meet me on the roof, now," Yukio commanded him. Yukio flickered away with Sai following. Everyone who saw was confused but paid no mind.

On the roof, the two boys were staring at each other.

"Yes senpai," Sai asked.

"What is Danzo-sensei making you do? Watch over my cousin," Yukio asked.

"You know I cannot say anything to you or anyone else," Yukio growled while looked over to the other newly minted genin hanging out with each other. It was pathetic that they were also so garbage.

"I see but just to make things clear," Yukio began. Killing intent, stronger than your average genin and chunin hit Sai in full force. There were only a few people to make him feel some type of fear in ROOT. Danzo and his protege Yukio Namikaze. "Should anything happen to her and ROOT is involved, I. Will. Kill. You. Understand Sai?" Sai nodded weakly as the killing intent left. Yukio flickered away leaving the young ROOT agent sweating. Sai left the roof with a purpose. Either way, if he disobeyed either Danzo or Yukio his death was assured.

An hour of being MIA Yukio walked into the classroom where all the other genin were. He sat down in his regular seat with a book in his hand. Something's never really changed.

Four adults came into the room. A woman with crimson red eyes and curly raven hair beckoned Team Eight to go with her. A man with a beard and cigarette in his mouth asked Team Ten to go with them. Team Eleven got a man with a senbon sticking out of his mouth. Team Twelve got someone who wore a happuri like the second Hokage. He had brown hair and eyes that were pretty big.

"Team Twelve meet me at training ground twelve." The man flickered away. Naruto whined that his sensei wasn't there. Yukio and Natsuki snickered knowing who he got. The three cousins bid their farewells. Yukio grabbed Akane's shoulder and flickered away with Naomi following. Upon landing, Akane wobbled a bit before steadying herself.

"Now that we're here let's introduce us. I'll go first to demonstrate. My name is Yamato former ANBU. I like architecture and nature. I dislike traitors and people who disrespect nature. My hobby is creating houses. My dream is to make you all exceptional young shinobi."

"My name Is Akane Hyuga. I like performing tea ceremonies and my family. I dislike the Hyuga traditions separating the main branch and side branch. My hobbies go along the lines of watching TV and my dream is to bridge the gap between the Hyuga branches." Yamato then pointed to the Uchiha girl.

"My name is Naomi Uchiha. I like training and eating different types of cake. My dislikes are sour things and the fact Yukio is better than me," she said and paused when Yukio snickered. "My hobbies include baking and watching the food channels on TV." Yamato pointed at the boy.

"My name is Yukio Namikaze. I like my family, training, and reading. My dislikes are a few people. My hobbies include reading and training on kenjutsu. My dream is not realized right now," he spoke tonelessly. Yamato internally cringed knowing the boy was in ROOT and how he was supposed to be a tool with no emotions. He wondered if him being on this team is the right thing when he could teach Natsuki in wood style. Time will tell.

"Now that we know each other I have to tell you not all of you are a genin."

"W-what do you mean we're not genin? We passed the test," Akane spoke up with disbelief. Naomi looked at her sensei angrily as she wanted to know the meaning of this. Yukio kept a blank face.

"Yes you did but that was to weed out potential candidates. In reality, it's a 66% fail rate."

"That means only a third will pass but since our class had more students in recent years that means only five teams are passing this year."

"Precisely so for your final test will be here tomorrow at ten o'clock and I recommend don't eat unless you want to puke. You're all dismissed," Yamato informed. Yamato left leaving the kids to think about the information. Akane was stressing out as she continued mumbling about passing or else. Naomi was scowling thinking it over.

"Don't listen to the recommendation sensei gave us. You'd just have no energy tomorrow. Having no energy makes you perform poorly," Yukio said. He started walking away from his two teammates.

"Shouldn't we talk this over? I mean if we plan something we'll have a better chance of succeeding," Akane asked.

"I guess we should. Nao-chan takes Akane to the cafe we hang out all the time. I have to talk to someone." Yukio flickered away.

The boy was in the home of his original sensei. He walked into the man's backyard. There was Danzo, sitting there knowing that Sai must've told him. Yukio kneeled on one knee.

"Sensei."

"Yukio-Kun." The boy swallowed his saliva. The atmosphere was tense.

"Why."

"Because I need to monitor one of the jailers. To make sure that they are good enough for the sake of this village," Danzo answered. Yukio merely nodded.

"Has Sai told you what I said to him?" Danzo nodded as well. "My warning has been said and you know me well sensei, I will come through with the threat." Danzo waved him off. Yukio flickered away. Internally he felt rage but on the outside composed as ever. The young Namikaze walked to the little cafe Shisui used to take him. Shisui only knew the cafe because of Itachi and her addiction to going to different Cafes. The three talked about a plan and how to achieve it. After a few insults thrown and almost getting into a fight they had decided to work together. The three departed as they got ready for the next day.

The morning had arrived quickly. The tree met their sensei who was punctual.

"The final test will be to land a hit on me. You have to come with me with the intent to kill. If you don't land a single hit then I'm sending you all back to the academy."

"But won't that be dangerous to you, sensei," Akane asked worriedly.

"He's a jounin. He can handle three newly minted genin."

"Time starts now." The three genin hid together. Yamato stood in the middle of the field musing to himself. His sixth sense starting acting up. A barrage of shuriken flew towards him. He dodged easily but felt two chakra signatures pop beside him. Their blades unsheathed as the glared at the man. Yukio sent a stab forward. Dodging it Yamato whipped out a kunai to parry away Naomi's chokuto. Yukio pushed off and rushed again getting ready for another attack a substitution was made. Yukio and Akane traded places. It was ingenious and in his eyes. Yamato kicked Naomi away and then grabbed Akane's wrist. Akane tried landing a few jabs but was thrown away.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Yamato cursed under his breath at the moderately sized fireball approached him.

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough," Yukio said out loud.

"OH COME ON," Yamato yelled. The fire grew larger and the heat hotter. Quickly he ran through hand seals creating a dome of wood. Once the fire cleared the wooden dome was charred. Yukio grabbed two shurikens and spun them in his hands. Channeling wind chakra to them he held them up like disks ready to throw. Yukio launched them to the dome. The dome was split apart.

"Akane, check if the dome." With her byakugan activated she check the dome. She then looked around and gasped.

"He's underneath."

"JUMP," Naomi yelled. Simultaneously the three jumped up as the ground broke. Yamato rushed forward at the trio. Quickly Yukio made a couple hand signs.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb." A bullet of fire rushed the man who had to substitute real quick.

"How do you know that jutsu," Naomi asked.

"I asked the Third." The two of them looked over to Akane who pointed in the foliage. Making hand signs Yukio placed his hands on the ground.

"Earth Style: Earth Spears." Spears of rock shot through the ground. The jounin jumped out and whistled at the destruction. Yukio whispered to his two female teammates that nodded. The rushed the man who blocked and dodged. Surprisingly the man was being pushed back. Akane thrust her palm forward and then was followed by another fireball by Naomi. He stepped on to the water area of the training field. He looked around to see where Yukio was. When he sensed where he was it was too late. Yamato was trapped in a water prison. Then the boy starting doing hand signs one-handed.

"ONE HANDED HAND SIGNS," Yamato yelled underwater. Yukio placed his other hand on the water.

"Lightning Style: ElectroMagnetic Murder," Yamato yelled in pain as he felt the burns of the electricity course through him. Yukio let the prison go and tossed the man onto land. The trio watched the man twitch involuntarily. They gave him a couple minutes until it the twitching calmed down.

"You guys did well. Yukio, you are a natural leader. Akane and Naomi did great too with the baiting and the combination jutsu was a nice touch. You guys pass but this was mostly to see if you guys could work together and not go all gung-ho by yourselves." Akane and Naomi cheered happily as they jumped off and down. Yukio rolled his eyes.

"I gotta go report to the Hokage so goodbye kiddies," Yamato said. Yamato flickered away to the Hokage's office. His presence alerted all the other jounin in the room. He was greeted by everyone. Yamato looked around for a certain silver-haired man that seemingly wasn't around.

"You know Kakashi-Kun is Yamato-san. He'll be here in a few...hours," Minato muttered sadly. The jounin in the room laughed.

Two hours later a silver-haired man walked in. He had a facial mask covering the bottom portion of his face. His headband covered the man's left eye. Kakashi was reading an orange book that seemed to have the raven-haired woman in the room scowling.

"Ah, Kakashi-Kun you're here. Now we can see which teams passed and did not," Minato said. One through six were called and they were all failed. Minato sighed at the expected outcome.

"Team Seven?" Kakashi flipped a page from his book and giggled softly before looking up from it.

"They...passed," the jounin merely said before going back to giggling like a little school girl again. The jounin in the room looked wide-eyed at the man who seemingly failed everyone he's had. Even those at the top of their class.

"Team Eight Kurenai-san?"

"They passed as well Lord Hokage." Minato marked the team as passed then moved on.

"Asuma-san, Team Ten?"

"They passed but barely when Shikamaru didn't want to work and Ino screaming at him. Goddamn, I need earplugs," Asuma grumbled. Minato chuckled knowing full well how the Nara were.

"Genma-san?"

"Team Eleven passed. That girl of yours is scary as hell and that pale kid Sai as well. Ami needs a lot of work but other than that they're pretty good." Minato made a note of that then went on two Yamato who was slightly still twitching. Minato raised his eyebrow and motion for Yamato to go on.

"Passed with flying colors."

"Tell me about it," Minato commanded. Yamato went on and ran down what happened. Asuma dropped his cigarette at hearing how the team worked well and the jutsus used. Kakashi looked up from his book intrigued while Kurenai looked like a little girl being read a bedtime story that was exciting. Minato smiled softly knowing his sister did a good job teaching the boy.

"Goddamn it! I should've asked for those three. Hey, Yamato want to switch," Asuma asked.

"Not on your life Smokey," Yamato retorted. Asuma cursed under his breath which the room laughed.

"Ah anyway all of you are dismissed except for Yamato-san," Minato instructed. The room pulled out until only just the two of them stood there. Minato activated the silencing seals within his office. His facial features turned serious as he looked over at his subordinate.

"He's a machine I'll tell you that. Danzo sure knows how to work them but still, we can't pin it on him. We have no evidence really and I'm sure Yukio won't rat him out. Are you sure it's wise I take care of him? I mean wouldn't I suffice better being your daughter's teacher as she has the First's bloodline?"

"I understand but you can help the boy better than anyone besides Itachi can. She's more suited to be in the ANBU but you can do great. I know you can as you were in ROOT as well. He needs this," Minato argued. Yamato took a deep breath the exhaled.

"I understand and I'll try what I can."

"Thank you Tenzou-Kun," Minato spoke genuinely. The man waved his leader off before turning around.

"It's Yamato now Lord Fourth," he said proudly. Minato smiled as he deactivated the seals. Yamato left through the door. Minato turned around and looked out to his village. He sighed softly knowing if his sister ever found out Yukio's secret she'd raise hell. It hurt him knowing that none of the warned him of Danzo. Muttering curses softly he sat back down and continued doing his paperwork. Sometimes he hated the job. Mostly because the paperwork never seemed to end.

"Lord Hokage you have more paperwork that needs to be signed." His assistant placed the towering stack of papers on Minato's desk. After the woman left the man his head on the desk.

"Why did I think of this before! Shadow Clone Jutsu," Minato exclaimed. Three solid clones of himself popped out of existence. He commanded them to start on the paperwork. "Ah, no wonder Naru-chan loves this Jutsu!"

* * *

 **A/N: Quick update wasn't it? I know amazing.**


End file.
